Finding Home
by Never.To.Late
Summary: When Spencer Reid is injured on the job he ends up spending and evening with Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack. It shows Spencer it is never to late to find home.  I know it isn't great. It's my first CM fic. I hope it's semi-decent!


It was late, at least the darkening sky outside told them that. Jack held tight to his fathers hand as they walked home from the park. The chilly air caught him and he shivered.

" You cold buddy?" Aaron Hotchner asked before swinging his son into his arms.

" Daddy," Jack let out a laugh as he held tight to his father's neck.

Jack enjoyed these times he had with his father. Though he was still to young to understand how his mother was taken from him a year ago he realized he still had his father. He smiled at how warm his father was and hid his face in Aaron's shoulder.

" Daddy. Do I have to take a bath tonight?" He asked quietly.

" Yes. You were playing in the park which means you're dirty," Aaron laughed.

" Fine but then I get to stay up late with you," Jack didn't protest.

" It's a school night buddy," Aaron put his son down as they reached the walkway.

" Okay daddy. Will you still tell me a story?" Jack reached for his hand again.

" Sure I will," Aaron smiled at his son.

Jack splashed in his bath, soaking the bathroom floor. He then climbed into bed with clean pajamas and dry hair. He curled up under his blankets and smiled at his father. Aaron Hotchner smiled back at his little boy and couldn't help but feel a surge of pride. He realized that in Jack there was a love he had never noticed. The moments where Jack looked at him as if he were a hero and there was nothing more important in the world were the best moments in his life. He watched Jack's eyes close as he began to fall asleep. A small panic seized in his chest as he thought back to what could have happened to Jack. It passed when Jack's breath evened out and his small hands relaxed on the blanket.

There was no doubt that Jack was Aaron's life but still something was missing. He knew what it was but like most things in his life he buried it beneath layers of work and family life. There was little room in his life for anyone else. Yet. As he slid beneath his own covers and tried to escape the nightmares that his job often inflicted he was thankful for everything he had.

The next morning Jesse came to get Jack ready for school. Aaron kissed his sleepy son goodbye, thanked his ex-sister in law, and left for work. As soon as he entered the bureau he became Hotch, the man his team depended on. He let a small smile slide across his face when he saw Morgan and Reid having another brotherly debate by their desks. He made it to his office and put his things down. Not a second later JJ was there with another case. He let out a sigh knowing this meant time away from Jack. Before the briefing Hotch called Jesse to let her know.

" It's no problem. I can watch him at your house this time," She spoke softly in her understanding tone.

With a sigh Hotch hung up the phone. JJ had already started the briefing but she gave him an understanding look as he sat down between Rossi and Prentiss. Reid was already writing calculations on the white board. His thin hands flexed with each stroke of the marker and for some reason that was the second thing to catch Hotch's immediate attention, aside from JJ's understanding look. When Reid turned around he started speaking immediately.

" The Unsub is most likely an intelligent male. Maybe above the normal IQ range for most people," He began speaking.

Hotch leaned forward giving the young genius his full attention. When the team was briefed they left to meet at the airport. The plane ride was mostly bouncing ideas off of each other about the unsub and his victims, which were random victims between the ages of twenty and thirty.

" They all go to the same college campus, but none of them have any classes together ," Morgan announced.

" How about professors? Did they all have one professor or class in common?" Reid began to think.

" Hold on and I'll find out," Morgan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Garcia's number.

He walked off to talk to her. Reid continued to study the profile intensely.

" They all had one class in common. Same class, same professor. Thomas Daniels teaches five Theology classes today. He had a victim in each class. It's safe to say the Unsub is either Daniels or someone in his class," Morgan informed the team.

Hotch was watching Reid as he shuffled through the papers as if he may have missed something. He stopped leafing through them a moment later, looking unsatisfied that he had not found what he was looking for.

" This could be a religious thing," Prentiss offered.

The plane laded just as they were finishing their profile. Hotch met the suits on the tarmac and began to fill them in. He talked to them for a few minutes before looking at his team.

" Morgan and JJ you're going to go to the first crime scene. Rossi and Prentiss to the second. Dr. Reid and I are going to go to the third. Meet back at the Police Station after that," Hotch ordered.

He surprised himself by pairing himself with Reid. It had been an ongoing battle inside his head. When he looked at the young doctor he felt a rush of warmth. He knew all the sign because he had felt them in the early days of his marriage to Haley. Despite how stoic and calm he usually seemed he wasn't ready to face rejection. He tried to make small talk in the car on the way to the crime scene so he didn't seem suspicious.

" So what were you and Morgan talking about this morning?" He asked Ried.

" A quote actually. I'm not sure who said it though," Reid looked at Hotch.

" What was the quote?" he prodded, which was unusual because once Reid started talking he might never stop.

" Everyone is perfect to someone. It's a flawed quote really," And he was off on his normal rant.

Hotch was thankful for the chatter. It made it harder for him to think or feel the awkwardness between the two of them. The crime scene was the victims house. Inside they began to search for something that may have been out of place. Hotch followed Reid in to the living room. They're hands brushed when they both reached out for the bible lying on the table. Reid let out an audible gasp and then looked away. Both of their guards were down as Hotch stared at Reid and Reid stared at the floor. That was when it happened. The sound of a shot filled the air.

Reid looked up with startled eyes at Hotch. Hotch had already fired off three shots in the direction of the original shot. He heard something fall and for the moment had to assume he hit something. Reid lifted a shaking hand to his arm. Blood seeped through his fingers staining his shirt.

" Reid, are you alright?" Hotch rushed to his side.

" It just hit my arm," Reid looked down at his red fingers.

Hotch drove Reid to the hospital after calling police to the scene. The chief called him back twenty minutes later to let him know that he had shot the man and killed him. He sat patiently by Reid's side while he was sewn up and looked over.

" It looks fine Dr. Reid. Limit your movement for the next couple of days. I'll give these pain pills for now," The doctor began.

" I don't want any medication," Reid interrupted.

Hotch looked him over and saw how pale he looked. He slid his hand over the others shoulder feeling the muscles there immediately tense. When he looked down at Reid's face he saw the younger man had averted his eyes. There was a red tint to his cheeks. Although he couldn't shake the feeling he was wrong, Hotch just chalked it up to the pain. He took out a shirt Reid had packed. He slid it over the man's hurt arm and then over his good one. Hotch watched Reid fumble with the buttons for a second before he leaned over and buttoned it for him. Both of them ignoring how they felt as his knuckles brushed over Reid's skin. Reid felt his heart speed up. Hotch felt as if his skin was way to warm where it touched Reid.

Reid felt a flush of heat rush through him as the older man reached the top button and slid his fingers nimbly over it. When their eyes met it was hard for either of them to look away. They seemed lost in a world that wasn't really there.

" Agent Hotchner. Dr. Reid. I just wanted to stop by and let you know personally that the Unsub has been caught. Rather he is dead. He is the one who shot you, Dr. Reid," The chief looked over the two men.

He didn't have to be a profile to see the tension in both of them. Dr. Reid was standing hunched over as if trying to make himself smaller. Agent Hotchner had a guilty look across his face that mixed with an almost all to obvious lust.

" Thank you," Hotch replied, trying to brush off what had just happened.

" Reid, I don't want you staying alone. For now you'll be coming home with me. I will stay on the couch and you can sleep in my bed," Hotch turned to the younger male.

" I'll be fine on my own Hotch," He raised his eyebrows at the older man.

" I insist. I have the room and you need to take it easy," Hotch said.

" We aren't going to get home until tomorrow anyway Hotch. We have the plane ride still," Reid looked at him, the color returning to his cheeks again.

" Spencer. You're going to stay with me so I can keep an eye on you. The team would most likely agree. Stop being stubborn," Hotch said sternly.

Hotch watched the younger man begin to think. He realized just how attractive Spencer Reid was when he let his thoughts wash over him. He was taken over by a want that he hadn't experienced in so long as he watched Reid finally sigh, parting his soft looking lips.

" Fine. For one day," He agreed.

Hotch tried to ignore the part of him that wanted to jump up and down like an overexcited five year old. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and led the way out. The team was waiting in the waiting room. There expression went from anxiety to relief quickly when they saw Spencer.

" You scared me man," Morgan clapped him on his good shoulder lightly.

" Spence," JJ looked at him for a moment before hugging him.

Reid was glad that they were happy to see him. Rossi was talking to Hotch. He strained his ears to hear them.

" Quickest case we've ever finished. It was good thinking on your part. I am glad you were with the kid," Rossi patted Hotch on the shoulder.

" Thank you," Hotch replied solemnly.

Reid slept on the plane ride home. Hotch let his eyes slide over him looking for any signs of discomfort. They lingered on his ethereal face, it was angular and yet soft. Reid always had an innocent look about him. It came out more when he was asleep. His head turned to the side and his body pulled up as he curled in his chair. Hotch had the urge to slide his arms around the younger male and hold his body close to him. He fought it and tried to pull his eyes off of Reid. He decided to distract himself by writing up the report for this case. It took more than enough will power to keep him from looking over at Reid again.

Hotch soon became lost in thought. One day this had all just started. Reid was putting up statistics on the board and babbling as he usually did. It was hard to follow along until he explained his thought process. Hotch watched his hand flow fast over the board leaving behind trails of thought. He found himself frozen when Spencer turned to him and met his eyes. A strange warmth filled him. It was unlike anything he had felt in a long while. Reid was talking but he couldn't understand what he was saying. He was to lost in those innocent eyes. He was to drawn in and he had never come out.

When the plane landed Hotch led Reid to his car. He drove them to the BAU headquarters to drop off his report. Then he drove them to his house. It was early on Saturday afternoon. Jesse should just be finishing lunch for Jack. He unlocked the door and went in ahead of Reid.

" Daddy," Jack yelled running to his father.

He wrapped his tiny arms around his fathers leg and smiled up at him.

" Hey buddy," he lifted Jack up and hugged him.

" I wasn't expecting you back so early. I can put on some lunch for you," Jesse smiled.

" Daddy, you brought home Mr. Reid," Jack said excitedly.

" Doctor," Reid corrected quietly as he smiled at the young boy.

" Doctor Reid," Jack laughed a little.

" I'll make some for our guest too," Jesse looked Aaron over and then slid her eyes to Dr. Reid.

" Dr. Reid got hurt today. He is going to be staying with us for a couple days," Aaron smiled down at his boy.

Jack squirmed out of his fathers arms. He slid to the floor and began to walk off. Aaron followed him the bathroom.

" Jack, What are you doing?" He asked the small boy.

" Doctor Reid got hurted," The small boy sounded determined.

He pulled out a band-aid and walked straight to Reid. He held out his hand and waited for Reid to take it from him.

" For your owie," He smiled.

Reid, who was usually awkward around children stopped down to Jack's level. He Smiled and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

" Thanks. You're a good friend," He smiled.

" Daddy taught me. He said we have to be nice to people if we want them to be nice us," Jack recited.

" Well I'm going to head home for now. Call me if you need anything," Jesse smiled and grabbed her purse.

" Thanks for everything Jesse," Aaron nodded.

" Foods on the counter. Dishes in the dish washer. Behave yourself boys," She eyed Reid and Aaron.

" Bye Aunt Jesse," Jack reached up as she leaned down to hug him.

Spencer watched Aaron and Jack interact. He had never seen a better man than Aaron Hotchner. He left his work at the door now. When he saw Jack it was as if he was a whole knew man. Spencer enjoyed watching them. When Aaron picked up Jack Spencer watched the muscles in his forearm move.

" Reid. I'm taking Jack out for dinner. Would you like to join us?" Aaron asked.

" Sure Hotch. That sounds nice," Spencer smiled.

" Aaron. You can call me Aaron when we aren't working," Aaron smiled at him.

Spencer felt his heart melt a little when that warm smile reached his eyes. Jack was playing with his cars by the end of the couch.

" Doctor Reid comes to dinner!" Jack yelled.

Spencer smiled at Jack. For some reason Jack had always made Spencer smile. His normal reaction to children was very different than it was with Jack.

" It's chilly out. Did you pack a jacket?" Aaron asked.

" No," Spencer looked down.

" I have one you can borrow," Aaron smiled warmly again.

If Reid thought he was in love with his superior before he felt it ten fold now. Every time the smile crossed his face and reached his eyes Spencer felt his heart race in his chest.

" Get your jacket Jack," Aaron told the boy.

Aaron slid on his own coat and then helped Jack zipper his. He grabbed another jacket from the closet and beckoned to Spencer. He pulled the jacket on for the younger agent. Aaron buckled Jack into his car seat and helped Reid buckle his seatbelt. Their fingers met in a brief touch and neither of them dared to move for a moment.

" Daddy, I'm hungry," Jack whined breaking the moment for them.

Aaron cleared his throat and started the car. The restaurant was small and quaint. Aaron slid into the booth next to his son and Spencer sat across from them.

" Do you want to color too Doctor Reid," Jack held out a crayon and slid his kiddie menu over to Spencer.

" You can call me Spencer. You color the picture," Spencer pushed Jack's menu back to him.

" Okay Spencer," Jack shrugged his tiny shoulders.

The waiter took their orders and gave them water. Jack sat in the booth and colored. His tongue was poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on staying in the lines. Spencer couldn't help but find it adorable.

" Jack," Aaron startled the boy, who in turn knocked over his water.

" Sorry," He looked up with wide eyes.

" It's okay," Aaron soothed the boy. " I'll get napkins."

Spencer was left with the small boy who looked close to tears. He reached over the table and touched the boys hand.

" What's wrong Jack?" He asked with furrowed brows.

" My picture is all messy," He held up the wet paper.

" It's okay. We can get you a new one," Reid smiled warmly.

Jack smiled a little and slid out of the booth. He came over to Spencer's side and climbed up next to him.

" You make Daddy smile. Thanks," He placed his small arms around Spencer's neck.

Spencer was startled for a second before he hugged Jack. Aaron stopped short of their table when he saw Jack hugging Spencer. The sight warmed him to his soul. He couldn't help the large smile that came over his normally stoic features. He placed the napkins on the table to soak up the water.

" Jack," He said softly.

" Daddy. Spencer said that I can have a new picture cause mine got all wet," Jack smiled.

" That's great," Aaron smiled at his son and then at Spencer.

He smiled at how great Spencer was with Jack. He found himself feeling the warmth amplify as he felt his love for Spencer grow. They ate their dinner as Jack chattered away next to Spencer. He was telling him all about the things he was learning in school. Spencer was listening with a small smile on his face. Around eight Jack started to get quiet. He leaned his head on Spencer.

" I think it's time for us to go home so you can take a bath Jack," Aaron wished he had a camera to document this moment.

" Daddy. Can I have a new picture first?" Jack asked sleepily.

" If you can take a bath by yourself I'll go get you a coloring book," Aaron offered.

" Is Spencer going to watch me?" Jack lifted his head.

" He's going to stay with you," Aaron looked at Spencer.

Although Spencer was nervous to be alone with Jack, it was the highest paid compliment from Aaron. He trusted Spencer with his son.

" Sure," Spencer smiled at Jack.

Aaron paid and then scooped Jack up in his arms. The head waitress eyed them.

" Your son is so cute. You know I am so glad that people like you are interested in having children. I think diversity makes the world so much better," She smiled.

" People like us?" Aaron questioned.

" You know. Gay couples," She twisted her hair around her finger. " My girlfriend and I talked about adopting when we're older."

" Oh," Aaron looked at her shocked for a second.

" Yea. He's such a cutie," She touched Jack's nose.

" This is Daddy's friend Spencer. He is staying with us," Jack offered her in a sleepy voice.

" Aww. Someone is tired. I won't keep you then. Good night honey," She smiled at Jack.

" Night," He lifted his tiny hand and waved.

" Have a good night," Aaron smiled.

Spencer, who had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange, offered her a small smile. He allowed Aaron to help him buckle his seatbelt. He dropped Spencer and Jack off. Jack went straight to the bathroom. After a moment he came back out.

" Spencer can you turn the water on?" He tugged Spencer's pants.

" Sure," He followed Jack into the bathroom.

He turned the water on. When Jack was ready to get in Spencer left the bathroom. He turned the television on for some noise but mostly listened to the water running. He heard Jack call for him to turn the water off. When Aaron came back after twenty minutes he had a brand new box of crayons and two coloring books.

" Daddy," Jack smiled from the couch next to Spencer.

He didn't run to him like he usually did. Instead he turned and looked at him. Aaron saw Jack was in his pajamas and had attempted to comb his hair.

" Spencer showed me the channel for smart people," Jack said in a semi-excited voice.

" That's good. Let's comb your hair and get you in bed," Aaron put the coloring books down and picked Jack up.

Jack climbed under his blankets and waited for his story. When Aaron started he shook his head.

" Daddy can Spencer tell me a story?" He asked with half closed eyes.

" I'll ask him," Aaron smiled.

He went down to the living room. Spencer was sitting on the couch his hand curled over his wound. He looked as if he was in severe discomfort.

" Spencer, Jack wants to know if you would like to read to him," Aaron gave him a look of concern.

" Sure. I'd enjoy that," Spencer smiled softly.

He followed Aaron up the stairs and into Jacks room. Jack smiled sleepily at him.

" Tell me the story about Mulberry Street. It's my favorite one," He pointed to the blue book on his nightstand.

Spencer picked up the book and began to read. Halfway through Jack's breathing was evening out in a soft rhythm. Spencer smiled and pulled the blankets up without having to be told.

" You're a natural with him. It's kind of surprising," Aaron looked at Spencer with a mix of approval, admiration, and happiness.

" Maybe because he reminds me of you. Or because I actually know him and like him," Spencer smiled.

" It's been a long time since anyone besides me or Jesse was that good with him," Aaron placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

" Hotch. I mean Aaron, I'd be lying if I said this didn't feel like family to me. It feels different but good to be here like this. In this one afternoon I felt like a part of your family," Spencer looked down, the red tinting his cheeks again.

" I...thank you. It's probably time we get to bed too," Aaron looked at the clock to avoid looking at Spencer.

" Yea," Spencer agreed in a quiet voice.

Aaron, much to Spencer's embarrassment, had to help Spencer undress and put on a pair of his own pants and a shirt to sleep in. Aaron took his own clothes into the bathroom to change. He grabbed an extra blanket and some of the pillows off his bed for the couch.

" Aaron. Maybe you should stay up here and I can take the couch. What if Jack needs you?" Spencer looked self conscious.

" It's alright. He'll find me," Aaron answered.

Aaron was setting up downstairs when he heard a soft noise from upstairs. He made his way back up to check on Jack. When he saw his son still fast asleep he went to his room. Spencer was laying there shuffling the pillows to get comfortable.

" Are you alright?" Aaron asked.

" Oh. You frightened me. I'm okay," Spencer shoved the pillow again.

Aaron almost laughed at the sight. He went over to Spencer and pushed him back. He took the pillowed and placed it under Spencer's shoulder.

" Better?" He asked.

" Yes thank you," Spencer sighed.

Spencer was taking a moment to take in the sight of Aaron Hotchner in boxers and a t-shirt. It made him looked extraordinarily sexy. He gulped and tried to look away. Aaron caught him looking and decided he was done making excuses for this. He closed the door and made his way back to the bed.

" Remember that time you and Prentiss were talking about your definition of love?" Aaron asked, sitting on the other side of the bed.

" Yes," Reid nodded, furrowing his eyebrows.

" I have one too. It's not like yours. Love is illogical. Love isn't something words can describe with words. You just know when you feel it inside. Love has certain symptoms," Aaron began to explain.

It's not an illness," Spencer interrupted.

" No," Aaron smiled," But it is like one. Like a mental illness that takes over your brain and body."

Spencer tried to think but Aaron was looking at him with a knowing smiled. He found it hard not to think it was sexy when Aaron looked at him like that. Like he knew all the worlds secrets.

" I'm in love," Aaron looked at Spencer.

" Oh," Spencer felt himself deflate.

" Spencer?" Aaron spoke softly placing his hand on Reid's arm.

Spencer was in awe of the softer tone. It sounded less guarded and wary of the world outside.

" Yes?" He asked a moment later.

" What I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you,"Aaron stated slowly.

He stared at the genius. His soft looking lips, his pale cheeks, his deep and beautiful eyes. Spencer didn't realize what his superior was doing as he reached for Spencer. Aaron took advantage of that moment to slide closer. He pressed his lips against the younger males softly. Spencer responded cautiously. Softly he applied pressure to Aaron's lips. Aaron pushed him back slowly until they were lying back with him leaning over Spencer., making sure to keep Spencer's arm comfortable.

" Aaron. I'm falling in love with you too," Spencer admitted softly as he stared up at the older man.

Aaron kissed Spencer with more passion than the younger man thought possible. He was soft but rough as he asked for entrance into Spencer's mouth. Spencer obeyed allowing Aaron to slide his tongue against his own. Spencer shivered a little at the feeling threatening to burst through his chest. His hands were splayed against Aaron's chest as the older man sucked his bottom lip. Aaron reached for Spencer's shirt and lifted it over his head slowly. Spencer reciprocated with shaking hands and shallow breaths. The older male attacked his neck sucking the soft skin. He bit down gently and relished in the gasp Spencer let out. Spencer arched up.

"Aaron. I've never done this before," He looked down shyly.

" Do you trust me?" Aaron asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

" Yes."

" I'll guide you through it," He smiled.

Aaron wrapped his hands around Spencer's hips and leaned back into his neck. Spencer shuddered against Aaron's body. He smiled against his skin letting his hand trail down to Spencer's chest. The young boy arched his back as Aaron rubbed against his nipple. Aaron kissed Spencer's heated skin stopping at his chest and taking the nipple into his mouth. Spencer gasped as his eyes fluttered shut at the new sensation. Aaron moved to his other nipple repeating the action, his tongue grazing it softly. He moved further down kissing Spencer's skin and enjoying the small moans the man under him made. He stopped just short of Spencer's waistband. He looked up and Spencer nodded with a wide eyed nervous look. Aaron tugged the pants down and off staring at Spencer in all his beauty as the soft light from outside splayed across the bed.

He quickly removed his boxers and moved back up Spencer's body. He pressed them together letting chest brush chest. Their erections rubbed against each other and they both let out a groan. Spencer shivered in nervous anticipation. Aaron's kisses were frenzied now. Spencer moaned and arched his back into the slow touches and strokes. Aaron reached down and pressed his fingers into Spencer slowly. He started with one and then added another making a scissoring motion. Spencer squirmed gripping Aaron's shoulder blades tightly trying to get used to the intrusion in his body.

" Are you ready?" Aaron looked down at Spencer.

Spencer reached up and took Aaron's face in both his hands bringing him down to kiss him. Aaron took that as a yes and slowly started to fill the younger male. He stopped when he thought it was to much and waited for Spencer to adjust. When he was all the way in he pulled back out and then rocked back. Spencer moaned and wound his arms around Aaron's neck pulling him closer. Aaron slowly pushed in and out building a rhythm.

" Ahh. Faster Aaron," Spencer moaned in a quiet breathy voice.

Aaron sped up and pushed harder. He reached between them and slid his hand around Spencer's erection. He squeezed gently before moving his hand in rhythm with his thrusts. Spencer leaned into both touches in a frenzied confusion of blind pleasure. He locked his legs around Aaron's waist feeling his release building in him. This was heavenly. It was everything he'd been waiting for. Aaron moved inside of him, grasping him. His hands were buried in Aaron's hair as Aaron leaned in stealing heated kisses and Spencer's breath. When they were out of air he leaned his head against Spencer's. They were both close. They could feel it in each other.

Spencer's back arched up and he shivered as he came all over Aaron's hand and his own stomach. Aaron felt Spencer tighten with his release and soon followed. He growled out Spencer's name in a quiet voice and then collapsed on him.

" Aaron," Spencer whispered tightening his hold on the older male as if the he was going to disappear.

" Shh. It's okay Spencer," He pulled out of the younger male and laid next to him.

Spencer smiled as Aaron gathered him in his arms and held him close. Neither was willing to let go of the other as they drifted off to sleep.

When Spencer woke up he was clean and wearing pants. He looked around and saw Aaron's side of the bed empty. He was starting to feel disappointed when he heard voices from downstairs.

" Daddy, can I wake Spencer up now. I'll poke him carefully," Jack whined.

" Don't poke him. Just call his name," Aaron ordered in a gentle voice.

Jack's footsteps on the stairs were heavy. He came running into the room and stopped short of the bed.

" Spencer. Wake up. Daddy made pancakes and bacon. He says you're going to eat with us," Jack grinned full of energy.

Spencer looked at the boy and smiled.

" Yay! Spencer is awake," He waited for Spencer to stand up and then took his good hand, dragging him downstairs.

When he got downstairs he sat at the table next to Jack and smiled. Aaron looked at him and the warm smile that crossed his face said everything. Still, when he slid the pancakes onto Spencer's plate he placed a small kiss on his forehead.

" Morning," he whispered.

" Morning," Spencer leaned up to steal a quick kiss from his lips.

" See I told you Spencer. You make Daddy happy!" Jack exclaimed.

" Yes he does. Welcome home Spencer," Aaron smiled.

" Welcome home," Jack echoed.

Spencer's heart filled to burst. He was happy. He was home.


End file.
